


the beat of my heart

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campus, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “C’mon! It’s gonna be fun!”“Dancing to the beat of a random dude on campus doesn’t seem fun to me,” Maia said.





	the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! with this fic, I mark the beginning of my ~october drabbles~ week, they're all gonna be a mixture of different prompts and ships and fandoms!
> 
> I'm so glad in general to be back to writing/posting and to have received your continuous support in my previous works, it makes me very happy in the middle of a complicated time in my life.
> 
> This fic belongs to the first prompt of Flufftober: dancing.

* * *

“C’mon! It’s gonna be fun!”

“Dancing to the beat of a random dude on campus doesn’t seem fun to me,” Maia said.

Isabelle turned around to give Maia her best puppy eyes. It was a lost battle, that face combined with that charm could melt anyone’s resolution. Maia sighed mockingly. 

“Fine,” she said. She held up a finger. “But only for one song.”

“Great! Come here,” Isabelle dragged Maia by the hand to the circle of people dancing and singing to the rhythm of the amateur singer in the cafeteria. He was doing an acoustic version of Crazy In Love and it was perfect for slow dancing. 

Swaying with Isabelle in her arms, foreheads touching and smiling at each other, the campus faded into the background and only they existed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos makes me very happy🥰 i'm a little rusty so be gentle please🙈
> 
> thank you for reading!<3


End file.
